1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to cattle stanchion apparatus capable of actuation to a cattle locking position by either the operator or by the animals themselves as they move into feeding position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cattle stanchion apparatus are disclosed in the prior art, and particularly in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,566 issued July 26, 1977, and entitled "Cattle Locking Apparatus"; 4,051,813 issued Oct. 4, 1977, and entitled "Locking Stanchion for Cattle"; and 4,185,592 issued Jan. 29, 1980, and entitled "Cattle Stanchion Apparatus". Such prior art apparatus employs a release rod engageable with the release stanchions for moving them, with decouplers secured at particular locations on the stanchion upper rail to disengage the release stanchions from the release rod and thereby enable movement of the release stanchions independently of the release rod. Such decouplers operate satisfactorily but require careful location and are not as trouble free as the corresponding structure of the present apparatus.